Closer To You
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Shadow has a problem. Rouge is determined to find out what it is. Can she get the answer? Read and find out. Shadouge, oneshot, songfic, characters OOC. 'Closer To You' by Adelitas Way.


**Closer To You**

Shadow and Rouge had completed yet another mission from G.U.N. After that they both made their way home. Shadow lives with Rouge, as he has no place else to live. Rouge allowed Shadow to shelter at her humble abode. Rouge noticed something about Shadow for a while.

Shadow had been acting so different through out the whole mission for the past couple of weeks. No one at G.U.N knew the reason why. Not that they even noticed or even bothered to ask why. On this day, Rouge was finally determined to find out why Shadow was acting so different.

"Shadow, you haven't been yourself lately. Are you OK?" Asked Rouge as she walked over to the ebony black colored hedgehog, who is standing on the balcony.

"I'm fine." Replied Shadow with a grunt. Rouge walked over to Shadow to stand next to him. She noticed that Shadow was staring at the sky, where the Space Colony Ark use to be.

"Shadow, you know you can tell me anything. I am always here if you have a problem. I just wanna help you." Said Rouge sounding so helpful.

"I said I am fine Rouge, now leave me alone!" Snapped Shadow as he attempted to walk away. Rouge then flew in front of him.

_As you walk my way _

_Do you see my face_

"Not until you tell me what is wrong Shadow, because the way you are acting lately is really starting to worry me!" Rouge raised her voice not so cross. Shadow shoved Rouge to the side and walked off.

"I don't know why you bother. Even if I did have a problem why should I tell you?" Shadow said full of pride. Rouge again stepped in front of him.

_Sad behind a smile _

_Fake it for awhile_

"Because I care Shadow. I want to help you. But I can't help you, if I don't know what your problem is." Rouge pleaded. Shadow started to grow very annoyed.

_Tell me what should I do?_

"It is none of your business why! Can you please take a hint? Don't make me have to hurt you, because I can and I will!" Shadow said very cross.

_Can I get closer to you _

_Tell me the truth_

"Why would you want to hurt me Shadow, after all I have done for you? I gave you food, shelter, helped you with missions, I watched your back, hell I was even the one people that helped you regain your memory on what happened on the Ark and your past! All I want to do is help! Why won't you let me?" Rouge yelled bursting into tears.

_Can I get an answer from you _

_Show me a sign_

"You are forgetting who I am Rouge. I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the hedgehog. Created by Dr Gerald Robotnik. The ULTIMATE! And right now, you are wasting my time, and you are pissing me off!" Shadow then picked up a gun and pointed it at Rouge, making her whimper in sadness.

"Now if you don't get off my back this instant, I will blow your fucking head off, and watched your brain splatter all over the walls!" Shadow threatened. Rouge began to cry in anger.

"Shadow please don't do this! This isn't you! This is not the Shadow I know! After everything I've done for you? All I am asking is to help you! Why won't you let me help? Please Shadow, PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Rouge pleaded.

"For the LAST TIME ROUGE, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! AND DON'T PUSH MY PATIENCE TO AN END, BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LIFE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE MISERY, AND I'M SICK OF YOU!" Shadow yelled very angry.

"FINE SHADOW! SO BE IT! IF I CAN'T HELP YOU, NOBODY CAN! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT! DO IT! SHOT ME!" Rouge dared. Shadow cocked the gun and aimed at Rouge's head. Just at that moment, Shadow had second thoughts.

_Here I stand with _

_my heart in my hands _

_And all I do _

_To get closer to you_

"What am I doing? This...isn't me." Said Shadow sadly shocked. Shadow then dropped the gun, and it also left Rouge shocked and speechless. Shadow collapsed on the floor, in a very emotional breakdown.

_As I stand alone _

_Sinking like a stone_

Rouge instantly knew what Shadow was doing, and she now to felt bad. So she dropped to the floor and started to talk to Shadow. Shadow at this moment was now crying. Rouge had never seem him cry before, and watching this made her cry.

"Oh God, Shadow I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of that." Rouge apologized through sobs. Out of nowhere, Shadow grabbed Rouge close into an embrace.

"NO! It's me that should be sorry Rouge! I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know who to trust! 50 years of being created and now this! I am so sorry I hurt you Rouge. I'm a monster." Shadow sobbed, still holding his embrace on Rouge. Rouge couldn't help but return the embrace.

"You are not a monster Shadow, you are something special to me. And I'm sorry too Shadow. I was out of line saying that." Rouge apologized. They both sat up and looked into each others eyes.

_You can save me now _

_I can't live without _

_Tell me what should I do?_

"Now can we start this again?" Asked Rouge calmly. Shadow replied with a nod, with his eyes now beet red from the tears.

"Now Shadow, tell me. What is wrong? Why have you been acting so down lately?" Rouge pleaded to try and know the answer to Shadow's problem.

"I am acting different because...BECAUSE I AM LONELY! OK?" Shadow replied in a loud cry.

_Can I get closer to you _

_Tell me the truth_

"I've been lonely ever since I lost Maria on the Ark! I lost my sense of emotion! The only one I have ever loved had been taken away from me. She was like a sister I never had! That's why I live on without love, without trust, without nobody! I loved Maria, Rouge! And I miss her so much!" Shadow cried uncontrollably.

"I know you do Shadow. I'm sorry you had to live in such misery. I too lost someone I loved. I lost my Mother when I was 3 years old. So you are not alone on that one." Rouge said as she embraced the crying ebony black hedgehog.

_Can I get an answer from you _

_Show me a sign _

_Here I stand with _

_my heart in my hands_

"Maria is still with you no matter what. She lives in here Shadow." Rouge said pointing to Shadow's heart. Shadow looked at Rouge with a calm smile.

"I suppose so. Same being with you and your parents huh?" Shadow asked with Rouge nodding as her answer. "Exactly."

"But what I don't get though is why do you care so much about me so much, after all I've done in my life here on earth?" Shadow asked so confused.

_And all I do _

_To get closer to you_

"The reason being is that I hate seeing you being alone. You look as you need love, trust and someone to talk to. And it is also that I absolutely adore you." Rouge replied with a smile. Shadow chuckled at that comment.

"But more importantly, it is because...I am in love with you." Rouge finished with Shadow looking so surprised.

_If you walked my way _

_Would you see my face?_

"You Love me?" Shadow asked confusingly. Rouge nodded.

"I have done for a very long time. I always thought that I loved Knuckles, but guess that turned out negative. As he don't feel the same way." Rouge answered.

"Well I guess there is no denying this but...I love you too Rouge." Shadow said with a sly smile. Rouge was now left stunned.

"What did you sa...?" Rouge was cut off by Shadow placing his lips over hers in a very passionate kiss.

_Can I get closer to you _

_Tell me the truth _

_Can I get an answer from you _

_Show me a sign_

They had both felt the taste on what heaven would be like. They had both only kissed for at least two minutes. In their heads it felt like it was forever. Like they had both died and gone to heaven.

_Here I stand with my _

_heart in my hands _

_And all I do _

_To get closer to you_

The kiss had finally ended, and they both shared a warm loving embrace. They both felt the same way when they though "I couldn't be in a better place than I am right now."

"I can't believe it. That was my first kiss! And it was so good." Shadow said happily shocked. All Rouge could do was laugh and whispered in Shadows ear.

_To get closer to you _

_And all I do_

"You wanna know a secret?" Asked Rouge.

"What is that?" Asked Shadow. Rouge then giggled.

_To get closer to you _

_And all I do_

"That was my first kiss too." Rouge replied. Shadow and Rouge both shared a giggle.

"I love you Shadow" Said Rouge.

"I love you too Rouge." Said Shadow.

_To get closer to you _

_And all I do_

And after those words were said and done, Shadow and Rouge both again shared a loving passionate kiss. Getting yet another taste of a place as they call "HEAVEN."

**The End**


End file.
